


Farmer Peter wants a Partner

by Closetfic_er



Series: Stiles and Peter do tacky dating shows [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Minor Peter Hale/Lydia Martin, Past Character Death, References to Knotting, but not really, dating show, tacky as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closetfic_er/pseuds/Closetfic_er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter’s a farmer in Oregon who’s not had any time to do the dating thing, what with setting up his organic cattle farm and settling into a new area away from his pack. Plus, a lot of the people in the area are wary of: 1) newcomers; 2) werewolves; 3) city folk; and (most importantly) 4) “hippies”. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmer Peter wants a Partner

**Author's Note:**

> Based (loosely) on this show called “Farmer wants a wife” here in Australia. Stiles is somewhere in his early-mid 20s. Also, sorry if Oregon doesn’t fit US readers! It just looked like a likely place for story-setting :)
> 
> So this is a bit of not-really-fic/head-cannon about dating shows in a Steter verse. I might write it properly one day, but no promises. If others want to use this for inspiration, go ahead!
> 
> Cross-posted from my Tumblr: http://shippygoodness.tumblr.com/post/125676894642/bxdcubes-halevneck-oh-man-yes-but-like-not

Peter’s a farmer in Oregon who’s not had any time to do the dating thing, what with setting up his organic cattle farm and settling into a new area away from his pack. Plus, a lot of the people in the area are wary of: 1) newcomers; 2) werewolves; 3) city folk; and (most importantly) 4) “hippies”. 

So he puts his name down for this “Farmer wants a partner” show, goes through the initial stages (largely disappointing and discouraging) and selects the only two people in the bunch he’d like more time to get to know on the farm: Lydia and Stiles. 

The two of them arrive in a swirl of production assistants and cameras, and so begins the real portion of the show.

*****

Lydia’s beautiful, intelligent, and scarily driven. She makes him think about business opportunities that he hadn’t really considered before her. She gives him some unique perspective, coming from the target demographic for much of his business. 

He also knows that the two of them would never work. She’s too independent and ambitious to live out on the farm with Peter, overseeing an organic enterprise when what she really wants is to run the country, perhaps the world. Also, although he finds her intellectually stimulating, in person she really doesn’t pop his knot.

Stiles, meanwhile, sets his wolf to howling the minute he steps through the door, rubbing that graceful neck of his with one of his giant puppy paws. He’s whip-crack smart, sarcastic as all fuck, and incredibly interested in all things organic and healthy. 

Peter wants to write odes about his arse and sonnets about his hands and, like, haikus about his eyes. His wolf just wants to hold him down and fuck him ‘til the cows come home. Literally.

*****

In a soft moment of relative privacy between the two whilst out in the paddocks, Stiles lets slip that he’d been trying to use organic, healthy foods as a means to help control his father’s cholesterol problems. He chokes up a little at the memory, and Peter tugs him into his embrace when the smell of sorrow and loss hits his nostrils. 

His wolf preens with pride as the scent turns to contentment and happiness, and the cameras catch their first kiss as the sun sets behind them where they’re standing on a small rise. 

*****

It’s cliche as all fuck, but that image gets used in the opening credits for “Farmer wants a partner” for the next 8 seasons. 

Stiles has it printed and framed and hung over the mantle. 

Peter’s wolf gloats with happiness whenever he sees it, and then proceeds to demand that they knot their mate on the thick rug in front of the fire.

*****

LiRaW (Little Red and the Wolf) Farm soon becomes one of the most successful organic ventures in the country, and Peter can’t help but think he’s got some stupid reality TV show to thank for the two greatest things in his life.


End file.
